


Khan's parting gift

by Inuhime



Series: Khan's Gift [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, It's all Spock's fault, M/M, Mentions of vulcan pon-farr, Nothing sexual though - Freeform, Omega Leonard McCoy, Porn With Plot, Small tiny bit of Spock/Uhura, no one is complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.McCoy has to deal with surprise heats in his ship, but nope... He's not in heat... Nope... He doesn't even have an alpha for pete's sake...Why is he hot...? Why is Jim starring at him like that? It's all the vulcan's fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khan's parting gift

**Author's Note:**

> ABO universe where unmated omegas over the age of 30 will only go into heat around their chosen alphas, some stubborn omegas just take a while to realize who that alpha is, even when he's right in front of them. Spock goes into Pon-farr and this triggers the heats of all the omegas in the room with him, Leonard happens to be one of them. It helps that Jim was there too. *Note that Leonard and Jim are the main focus of this fic. ***Also a huge Thank you to my beta for this fic Krefftii ***
> 
> _______~~~~~~~________

He had no idea how they'd gotten to the current hell they where now stuck in dealing with. Well, no that was a lie, he did have an idea; And he knew it was all that dammed hobgoblin’s fault too. He'd told Jim something was up with him, but nooo, no one listened to him damn it. Dammed secretive hobgoblins. Now his week that had previously been clear and without incident would be filled with making sure 4 crew members, one of which is the dammed hobgoblin come through a surprise heat without issues. 

“Dammed hobgoblin not telling me he had heats...” Leonard said cursing again under his breath.

“I'm pretty sure all Vulcans would be very annoyed if you called their 'Pon-farr' a heat, Bones.” He heard coming from his doorway. He looked up even though he didn't need too, he knew the voice, he could distinguish it from across a crowded room. 

“What would you call having to fuck or die, Jim?” Leonard asked with a clear grouchy tone to his voice as he drank down the shot of what ever the hell it was he'd chosen to drink at the moment, he hadn't really been paying attention to which bottle he grabbed from his cabinet. He usually did, but after today he was too annoyed and worried to really bother. Not that he'd admit to being worried over the hobgoblin to anyone of course. But there was a lot to worry about, the bond with Uhura might not take. Their minds might not be compatible enough for the vulcan voodoo to work. If that happened Leonard wasn't sure what the hell they'd do. They where very far from New Vulcan. Add to that Chekov and Sulu, newly bonded they really weren't anywhere near ready for Chekov to go into heat yet. Leonard was only thankful he was able to hit Chekov with a birth control hypo before they took off to deal with their problem. It was clear to everyone around him he was currently miserable and/or annoyed, angry or all of the above; And Jim was one of the few people who was brave enough to be around him in his current mood.

“What happened? Did you deal with it?” Jim asked laughing loudly while coming over until he was plopped down on the chair opposite to his desk. He didn't even bother to respond to the question. He wasn't sure what the hell to call it. Spock was very much an alpha, and alphas did not go into heats. Of course they where talking about vulcans here or half-Vulcan so all rules went out the window. 

“I didn't deal with anything, Jim. I told Uhura what was happening to “her” vulcan, and told her what she needed to do. She'll deal with it, she's a strong beta so if the bond takes they should be fine. She didn't seem particularly phased by it either. Seemed down right happy about it if you ask me. Let's see if she's that happy about it 3 days from now. Enough to drive a man to drink.” He said with as a shiver ran down his spine. 

“Oh come on, it's not that bad. At least it's not you left to deal with his 'problem'.” Jim said with a laugh. If Jim was relieved that it wasn't his doctor dealing with Spock's problem Leonard didn't notice. 

“Bite your tongue. Just cause I can stand the hobgoblin now don't mean I wanna ever see him naked Jim.” He said taking another drink, and watched Jim laugh. It sent a shiver down his spine for a completely different reason that the previous time. Jim's eyes nearly twinkled and glowed. He could tell something was whirling in that genius brain of his. 

“Soo what's gonna happen with Chekov and Sulu? They gonna be okay?” Jim asked watching his best friend with the same meticulousness of a scientists watching a science experiment. 

“They'll be fine, They were in the room when the.... Pon farr thing of Spock's really triggered so it triggered Chekov's heat prematurely. Sulu being his alpha now will take care of it. They'll probably be back on duty in a day, I gave them time off to recuperate, We'll have to see if those two actually take it though.” He said leaning back more in his chair. 

“Weren’t you in the room too, Bones?” Jim asked now with a little grin. Leonard finally looked up from his glass, giving Jim a raised eyebrow. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” The doctor asked with a raised eyebrow. The look Jim was giving him would have scared off nearly any virginal omega. It would have made them blush ten shades of red, made them scurry away in a fit of demure teenaged giggles. It was a good thing he wasn't one of those, been there done that, but no more thank gods. So why could he feel himself blushing now. “It ain't like I got an alpha to trigger mine, Jim. At my age Spock could go into ten pon-farr around me and it would do crap to me you know that.” He said getting up to put the bottle away, still not bothering to look at it. 

“If you say so Bones.” Jim said as he watched him. Leonard could feel him watching his every move. Some didn't get how he could be best friends with someone like Jim. Truth be told, sometimes he didn't get it either. But it wasn't like he was a normal omega either. He talked too much, answered back, didn't listen to his alpha or so his ex told him when she was breaking off their bond and kicking him to the curb like he was nothing. Her words still haunted him sometimes. 

'You'll never be worth an alpha's time, neuter yourself and stick to medicine. It's the only thing you're good at.' She'd said, how he remembered over the horrible pain of the bond breaking he still didn't get. Sometimes he thought she'd said it to make the pain worse. He wouldn't put it past her. He'd told Jim the whole tale once; They'd been drunk at the time, that was the only way he would tell it again. Back during those 2nd year nights at the academy when Jim actually had to study and thus actually had to spend time in their room. The look Jim had given him had a similar intensity to the one he gave him now, but back then the emotion behind them had been anger. It hadn't hit him right away just how angry Jim had gotten. He hadn't believed anyone would have gotten angry over it. Not really, angry about what? She was right, he was a crap omega and he'd always be cause even if his life depended on it he still couldn't shut up, He'd still talk too dammed truthfully for some people's liking. He was still going to be a grouch; And most importantly he'd never ever be one of those omegas who just happily take their alpha's orders. Hell no. 

But Jim had been angry, and he hadn't realized it. Hell he hadn't realized Jim even remembered until a few days after when Jim had beaten up an alpha who'd called him crap in a bar he was at. It wasn't even like it had hurt his feelings either. The bastard got angry cause he wouldn't leave with him was all. He understood that, he'd even laughed when the man said it. Before he'd really known what was happening Jim was beating the drunk bastard up, and then was dragging him out. Where the hell he'd come from? Jim still to this day wouldn't tell him. But Jim was a Beta who liked to keep things to himself, specially back then. 

“Cat got your tongue there Bones?” He heard Jim say. It made Leonard snap out of his memories. “I said if you're off we can go to my quarters, I got you a surprise from the last Station we visited and you look like you need it tonight. Come on.” Jim said getting up with that smirk of his. 

“Yeah... Yeah... I'm off.” Leonard said nodding, trying not to look Jim in the eyes. Those dammed blue eyes of his would be the death of him one of these days. Jim walked besides and nearly behind him most of the way, as if he wanted to make sure he was still coming. Leonard didn't notice how crew parted as they walked down the hallways of the ship. He felt off truth be told. He should have had M'Benga give him a look over. But why bother, omegas his age only went into heat when they were bonded with an alpha, or responding to the alpha they really wanted. After 30 those early heats that threatened to happen at the sight of any cute, strong alpha you came across stopped. So Leonard really didn't get it. It couldn't be a heat. He didn't have an alpha, hell there wasn't any alpha on the ship he was even remotely interested in. There was Jim, he knew he had feelings for Jim; He was stubborn but he wasn't a blind idiot about his feelings. Couldn't be after what happened during the Khan/Marcus incident. But it couldn't be Jim affecting him. Jim was a beta, strong beta mind you but still very much a beta and had never triggered the slightest little flicker of a heat from him. He knew there were omegas who married betas and lived very very happy with them, some even managed to have kids. But Leonard had seen the way Jim was, and Jim had never even hinted at having 'that' kind of feeling for him. 

“You okay Bones? You see really lost in thought tonight.” Jim said with a nearly worried tone.

Leonard looked to him and realized they'd gotten to Jim's quarters. When the hell... “Yeah, i'm fine... Sorry, just... the whole thing this morning threw me I guess. Last thing you expect when you wake up in the morning is that you'll be dealing with a vulcan's pon farr, that then triggered an omega's heat early.” Leonard said plopping down into the Jim's couch with a whooosh of the cushions under him. “So what's this surprise ya got me?” 

Jim smirked and nodded, he didn't look like a person who believed the excuse he was given but wasn't going to push either. At least not now, and for that Leonard was grateful. He watched the blonde rush over to his refrigerated cabinet and raised an eyebrow. Jim came back over with a fruit crate and placed it on Leonard's lap. Then gave him this pleased smirk.

Leonard was sitting there dumm struck for what seemed like ages, just starring at the crate. He looked up to Jim, and back down at the crate. He was starring at a crate full of peaches, they had the 'McCoy Farms' seal on 'em. There were fresh springs of mint to the side of the crate too; Top it all off on top was a perfectly made pecan pie with a note that said 'from moma'. Leonard just kept looking at it all. 

“I talked to your mom a couple of months ago. Figured when we passed by that station it would be the perfect opportunity for her to send you something. Didn't know what she'd send but when I saw it I knew you'd be floored.” Jim said with a tone that Leonard wasn't quite sure about. It was happiness for sure, there was also a bit of ego laced in it and almost a 'pleased with himself' sorta thing to it. But there was an under tone to it, like the kind of tone Jocelyn used to get when all her alpha self was pleased that she'd 'taken care' of him. That sort of backwards alpha sense that even in the 23 century you still couldn't drive out of them cause it was too deeply ingrained into what it meant to be alpha. 

He didn't notice when Jim sat down besides him. He didn't notice when he got soo close. But suddenly he could barely think, he could barely breathe. His skin felt too tight on him. He tried to think, tried to make sense of it all. Jim had been in the room when the whole mess with Spock had gone down. He had dealt with it all as the CMO and hadn't seen Jim again until Jim had barged into his office. 

It clicked into his mind finally what this box was. This box was an alpha saying 'see I know you' 'I know what you need when you're feeling bad'. It clicked into his mind what Jim's looks had been. The scent that hit his nose made it all click... The sensations hitting him. He looked to Jim like a whirl. Not understanding. Everything in the room was saturated with the scent of an alpha, his body, mind, and omega instincts responding to it with almost a glee that Leonard didn't know before.

Jim looked at him like an alpha hunting, those candy blue eyes of his studying his every minuscule action since he'd plopped himself down in front of his desk, Hell probably even before that. An alpha that had picked his omega and had just been waiting for the right time. Leonard knew, a good alpha was good at his hunting, and Jim Kirk never did anything by halves. He knew first you had to make sure the omega you had in mind was even receptive to you. These days there was no forcing the issue, and alpha's that tried ended up in prison planets. If Jim was doing all this he must have... Gods... Was he that blind? When had it happened? Khan's blood... Khan had been the strongest alpha Leonard had been around, and it had taken a hell of a lot of suppressors and self control to not do anything stupid. He still remembered how angry Jim had been with him, not that the man ever said anything but Leonard could tell. He had injected that same blood into his friend... To save his life true, and at the moment it hadn't mattered or even crossed Leonard's mind that it might change Jim's status. Hell it hadn't crossed his mind till now. That wasn't the sort of thing you even checked for after your early teens anyways. No one's sexuality status changed like that ever, at least not under normal circumstances. 

“But... you're a.....” Leonard heard himself say, even though it was stupid of him to even say it when he knew what he was picking up. 

“A beta? Come on. You're not telling me you really haven't noticed right Bones?” Jim said gently taking the box off his lap and putting in on the near by coffee table but picking up a peach from it. “I wouldn't have dreamed of trying this before Bones, you have to know that. I knew as a beta I had no chance; And besides that I couldn't risk it. Some big bad alpha would have come along and swept you off your feet. You might have said 'no that's not gonna happen Jim' but we both know how it works.” Jim said leaning over to him, running a hand gently over his chest under his tunics, feeling his heated skin. His alpha's hand felt like heaven's blessing. 'His alpha' he had just really thought of Jim as 'his alpha'. Gods he was screwed, royally, and universally screwed. He watched as Jim used his free hand to put the peach to his mouth. Hazel eyes where locked on candy blue ones as he took a bite and just moaned at it's deliciousness, peach juices ran down his chin a little before he used his tongue to clean his lips off. The look on his best friend's face now was pure sex. There was no other way to describe it. He felt like he was a prime rib dinner, and Jim was a starving man.

When had he laid back? When had he opened his legs? How was it possible for one person to fit soo perfectly over him? He wanted to talk, but nothing came out. Jim had positioned himself right over him, between his spread legs, the man was hovering over him, and Leonard couldn't think of a better place for him to be at. 

“I'm still not sure I’m good enough for you Bones. But please let me try. Please be my omega Bones?! I promise you, I will be nothing like her. She was an idiot, I'm not an idiot. I know how amazing you are. Every bastard unbound alpha in StarFleet and out of it would kill to have you Bones. I know that, but you always chose to stay with me. I love you so much Bones.” Jim said and kept putting that peach to his mouth. He kept biting from it. 

He still couldn't form words, but as he listened, he was once again dumm struck. “Not... good enough?” Leonard said looking up to into those amazing blue eyes. He could feel himself getting lost in those eyes. “Kid are you nuts? You've always been more than good enough. Damm it, Jim. I'm the one who's...” He didn't get to finish, strong arms lifted him slightly off the couch. How had he not noticed how much stronger Jim had become. How his scent was just intoxicating him. His very presence in a room with him made him giddy. How Jim watching him made him loose all track of thought. He had thought it was the sheer fact of the kid being alive, the fact that his mind knew perfectly well he'd lost him. His life could have had to go on without Jim Kirk in it, so he thought it was merely his very soul happy he didn't have too.

He felt lips on his, it took a dazed second for his brain to realize it was Jim and he was kissing him, passionately, even roughly and it was all going straight to a certain part of his anatomy that hadn't seen a hell of a lot of action in the last couple of years. 

“Be mine Bones. Be my omega. Please, Bones. I want us together, I want us to grow old together, I want to be an old man sitting on the porch of that old Georgia farm of your family's and have you there just grouch at everything.” Jim said. 

He wasn't sure which part got him, maybe it was all of it but by the time Jim finished he had tears running down his face. He felt Jim's tongue then, licking up his cheek cleaning his tears away before that mouth assaulted him again. This time he felt himself responding to it. He wrapped his arms around Jim, the kiss went on. Passion answered passion, they kissed like the universe would end if they stopped. He heard Jim growl and it made him whine in anticipation. By now he was well and thoroughly wet, by now he also knew this was a true heat. Jim was his alpha, and he hadn't even noticed. He'd been too busy marveling at the fact that he'd actually managed to bring him back to life. Been too focused on getting him back to a 100%, to the Jim he'd been before to look at anything else. For a split second he wondered when his body had decided this? When his omega instincts had latched on to Jim as his alpha. Had it been resent? Or had it happened while he'd nursed Jim back to health? It wasn't unheard off for this to happen, but it wasn't common either. 

“I'm gonna pull you out of your head, Bones. Gonna fuck you into the couch soo good you'll only think of more. Then i'm gonna haul you to my bed and do it again.” Jim said with a growl, as he started to take off his clothes. Leonard didn't protest. He just smirked. 

“Always soo cocky kid.” Leonard said even as he was manhandled and laid bare in front of Jim. It wasn't the first time the blonde saw him naked. They shared a dorm room, shit happened. But this was different, this time he was laying under the man; Legs wide apart, hard on fully visible while he was already wet for his alpha. He looked up, even as he blushed because he couldn't help himself. Jim was gorgeous above him. 

“I think I can be cocky right now. I haven't even touched you, and you're leaking Bones.” Jim said with that knowing smirk of his. He leaned down started on his neck, sucking, nipping, and sucking some more until he was happy with the marks he left behind. He heard himself whine when he felt Jim's hand on his member, his grip perfect as he started pumping; Felt that mouth moving further south, giving little bites and kisses as he went until all he could do was just gasp and arch his back when he felt Jim start to suck him. Gods did it feel good. Did it always feel this good, this perfect. He knew he wasn't small either, he couldn't be. He'd had to please an alpha female in bed thank you very much. Not all omega men could do that. That's the one department she'd never been able to complain about, save maybe to say he didn't do it enough. If it'd been up to her of course it would have been all he did. Maybe he'd jumped out of one frying pan and into the other though, cause he knew Jim had a sex drive that would make many tired just hearing about it, but some how he knew with Jim he wouldn't mind it so very much. He heard himself gasp and groan at one particularly good suck from Jim, then he gasped again when he felt a finger penetrate him. His eyes went wide at that. Instinct made his legs open further, but a tiny amount of fear crept into his belly. 

“Jim... Jim... I'm... I haven't...” The words wouldn't come out, Jim would think him pathetic. An omega being a virgin in any department at his age was unheard off. Most male omega had tried both sexes before settling completely. Only he hadn't, he'd gone straight for his ex and never looked another way. Maybe he should have. 

Jim stopped his actions for a moment and looked up to him, starring at him for a moment and then realizing what he was trying to say. “I'll take care of you, Bones.” Jim said getting a huge grin and started now shedding his own clothes. 

Leonard blushed again, he could feel himself doing it even as he whined again when Jim stuck that finger in again, and started just ever so gently pulling it out, and pushing it in. 

“She was the only one you'd been with huh?” Jim asked watching him for reaction. Leonard's mind was going to mush and Jim had barely even started doing anything, he didn't know how he was going to handle the rest of it. 

“Only... female... alphas... yeah. Some female betas in the academy but... nothing that serious. ” Leonard said between gasps and groans, before his eyes went wide and his back just arched off the couch, he was seeing stars and he didn't even realize why until Jim did it again and he had an orgasm right then and there without Jim ever touching his dick again. 

“Oh, my Bones am I going to have fun with you my little omega.” Jim said with a positively sinful tone as he moved on and was now using two fingers.

“Jim...” Leonard said trying to come down from his orgasm, but Jim wasn't letting him. His body felt like it was burning up, he was gasping for air, he knew he was just shaking and shivering, and all he could do was moan again when Jim added a third finger. “JIM!” He yelled out as the alpha started scissoring the fingers in and out of him. “Please...Please..” He whined, some part of him thought he shouldn't be this turned on with the ridiculously corny shit Jim was spewing but god if it did work on him. It made him so wet it was ridiculous. 

“Please what Bones?” Jim asked as he pumped his own neglected hard on, using his own pre-cum to get himself ready. “You're soo gorgeous like this. I'm never gonna let you go Bones. Never ever.” Jim said moving up his body again, kissing his way up. 

“Please, I just... Do it already, or I swear i'll hypo you into oblivion at your next physical.” Bones groaned out just before Jim claimed his mouth again. 

“You know for someone who didn't even realize his alpha was close by until I practically bit you, you're awfully pushy.” Jim said with a laugh, before leaning down for another passionate kiss. Mid kiss he felt it, the head of Jim's cock pushing in, penetrating him. He closed his eyes and opened his legs as wide as he could, any retort he could have come up with evaporated. Jim went slow, but Leonard could still feel some pain. It was barely there though, the heat fog in his mind was too much and soon he was whining for more. Jim pushed in to the hilt, and Leonard groaned under him. 

“So gorgeous.” Jim said as he nipped at his neck. “Mine, say it Bones.” He said as he started to pump in and out of him. Leonard felt himself stretching every time the thick, long member went in and out of him. Medically speaking he knew how it worked; Right now though he wasn't sure how he was taking it all. His brain was sputtering to a halt thinking about it, He had all of Jim in there. Jim was huge, he knew that. He'd been huge even before Khan's blood. Now that blood had made him an alpha he didn't actually wanna think about a whole lot about just how much he had stuffed in him right now. Gods, was he gonna be one of those size kink omegas now?

“Yours. Gods, yes soo yours Jimmy.” Leonard whined out, as his hips started to move in response to Jim's thrusts. His mind just wasn't cooperating any more. Jim thrust into him again and all he could do was arch his back and curse closing his eyes to not loose it again. He knew he shouldn't play up into all those idiot alpha things Jim was saying, that it shouldn't affect him. But damn it, it did again. It was Jim, and he was new at all this alpha crap, and if Jim Kirk wanted him to say those old fashioned omega things during this, then yeah he was gonna be babbling them the entire time; He'd never been able to say no to the kid before. 

Jim just kept thrusting, adding little motions to it that sent every hit directly to Leonard's little node. He was hitting the bull's eye every time and he could tell he had his Bones loosing his mind. It was just the way he wanted it. He was watching this, feeling this, and it was heaven. Bones was his, he'd always been his but now it was official. Rumors had started very quickly after the first year. Rumors that the omega doctor was sleeping with the beta cadet. Jim hadn't fought them off, truth was he wanted every one in Starfleet to stay away from his Bones. Pike had chuckled and shaken his head at his behavior, but never told him to stop. Leonard god bless him hadn't even noticed. He was soo done with love at the time, he was blind to it all. 

It all worked in his favor, it got him here. Jim thrust into heaven again and leaned down pulling Bones into another passionate kiss that just curled his toes, and made him nearly orgasm right there. His thrusts started to loose rhythm, he started going harder, faster; Kissing moved to Leonard's neck. He could hear himself growling, moaning, and he couldn't help it. 

Leonard was shivering, shaking under him. His back arched up as far as it would go, his eyes closed. The moans that came from those lips where sinful. He heard the groan, looked up and saw those kalaidoscope eyes of his bones starring straight up and smirked, feeling the tightness and the muscle spasms that indicated his new omega had another orgasm. Leonard's body not even bothering to produce any sperm now that the omega was getting claimed by a male alpha. 

“So perfect, Just the way I want you Bones. Lost with me.” Jim said thrusting harder and then suddenly stopping. He chuckled a little to himself hearing the whine and picked up Leonard, managing somehow to get the doctor onto the bed in the other part of his Cap. Quarters; Once there he flipped Leonard onto all fours and thrust into him from behind with a moan and a growl. 

“So fucking tight, Bones.” Jim growled out, Leonard was nearly gone under him. The upper part of his body had all but caved into the mattress, his lovely ass up in the air for him. Jim pressed his chest against Leonard's back and wrapped a hand around the doctor's still present erection and started ever so gently pumping. 

“I... fucking..... gods.... Jim....” Leonard groaned out, whimpering his muscles giving up he flopped flat into the mattress. Jim above him didn't miss a beat. Leonard felt his legs being opened wide, and soon Jim was just thrusting into him again with all the wild abandon from before. 

“Can't handle me, Bones? We're gonna have to work on your stamina there old man.” Jim said with laughter and love in his heated tone as he leaned down and kissed Leonard's neck. 

“Haven't... done... this... in few years... So excuse me if i'm rusty... Also my ass is new at this and you're huge.” Leonard managed to groan/whimper out. He felt another orgasm coming and just whimpered loudly. His hands grasped at the bed sheets, his nerves tightened, and then it was like fireworks. He heard himself call out Jim's name and this time felt the heat and the sudden ache that came when your alpha orgasmed, and his knot expanded inside you. He hadn't felt this before, but now he didn't know how he'd ever gone without it, how he'd ever gone without Jim. It made Leonard see stars all over again. “JIM!!” He called out again. 

Only this time it was Jim's turn to be unable to think. It was his turn to be rendered speechless, because the feeling of this wasn't something he'd ever felt. The rightness, the amazing feeling that came with doing this with someone you actually loved. One that was just yours, and it wasn't something he'd expected. It made him go still, hugging himself to Leonard's back as he felt himself still filling Leonard. The knot would still be there for a while he'd read, and he wanted to be as deep into his doctor as he could be. Jim licked at Leonard's neck, scenting, nipping until he picked the right spot. The spot that he knew everyone would see, he bit down hearing Leonard groan again. One last powerful thrust, one last lick to the bite and he felt Leonard go still under him. He smirked to himself knowing that Leonard had just knocked out from all this, and moved them onto their sides. It happened, the new bond, the sex, the knotting, it was a lot and Leonard hadn't ever experienced it with a male. Something that Jim knew shouldn't matter but damm it if he was way too happy about it. After wrapping a leg and an arm around his new omega he fell into a light sleep, instinct and training keeping at least part of him always awake just in case. All the while he knew Leonard was now into a deep, restful sleep and he knew the doctor deserved it. 

xXx

 

There wasn't anything like the sun waking you up through a window out in space, at least not in the sector they where currently in. No, what woke Leonard up was the deep ache in his backside, the headache that felt like his head was splitting in two, and last but not least the way too cheerful humming of a certain blonde captain near by. 

“Forgot how dammed cheerful you are in the mornings, can you tone it down for us non-morning people.” Leonard said with a bit of a growl to his tone as he tried to bury himself into the covers again. 

“Good morning to you too, my new little omega.” Jim said with a cheerful tone that Leonard could swear he was using to annoy him. “I got you hypos from M'Benga, and breakfast with coffee. I can be thanked with a kiss.” Jim said gently pulling off the covers to peek at him. 

“I'm not little at anything, and I probably reek, you should stay away from me.” Leonard said with a grouchy but normal tone for him. 

“You do, but since I made you reek I totally don't care.” Jim said with a laugh. “Come on. You'll feel better after a shower, and coffee, and your hypos.” He said helping his grouchy Bones out of bed, feeling a bit bad when the other man winced as he walked to the bathroom, partially behind help up by him. 

“Who's manning the ship if you're here, and the hobgoblin’s busy with Uhura?” Bones asked from under the hot water, not caring right now if he was wasting water rations. 

“Got Scotty on it. M'Benga is taking care of Medbay so you don't have to worry about a thing today okay. Today is just us.” Jim said watching Bones from outside the shower. Watching those muscles ripple under the skin, those broad shoulders, and that pert ass of his; And realizing it was all his now, and he was all Bone's and it was soo perfect he felt like he was dreaming. “We can stay in bed all day, watch holovids, read, or just nap more. What ever you want Bones.” He said because though he did want very badly to get into that ass again he knew better. Bones needed time to recuperate, tonight though was definitely gonna be awesome again. 

“Sounds good kid. Haven't had a day off in god knows how long with all the little risk loving bastards on this ship.” Leonard said, he turned to look at Jim and grinned a little. “I ain't gonna disappear on you, Jim. You can stop ogling me now.”

“Hey, you're mine now Bones. I can ogle you all I want.” Jim said with a big happy grin on his face. 

“This is how it's gonna be then? You gonna be one of those alphas that just hovers around their omegas every chance they get?” Leonard asked going back to his shower, the feel of the hot water rushing over him helping his sore muscles better than a sonic shower could.

“Would you mind it?” Jim asked for the first time since yesterday with a little concern in his tone that Bones would actually say 'yes, I want my space' or something like that. Cause if Leonard wanted that Jim would try to make him happy, even if it did break him cause all wanted was to just touch, cuddle, kiss, and know Leonard wasn't going to go anywhere. Yeah, he knew it was from his messed up childhood, his abandonment issues, but with Leonard he couldn't control the need. 

“You know I don't, Jimmy. I might grouch a bit, but you know there's nothing but love behind it, right?” Leonard said turning to look at him again. Normally he'd never say it, he'd never spell it out like that. Normally Jim knew. But this time he wanted to make sure Jim really knew. Because this time it was different, it felt different. He'd felt his alpha's insecurities for a moment there and he hated it. He smirked when he saw that smile again. 

“Yeah... yeah... I know Bones. I know you love me.” Jim said gaining that cocky smile of his back. “And now you won't be able to get rid of me.” 

“Never wanted too kid.” Leonard said with a chuckling tone, even as he shook his head and turned back to the hot water. “You're the one stuck with a grouchy, 6 years older than you omega who knows you got a physical coming up, and this time you ain't escaping it.” He said with a smug grin. 

“Ohh... Come on... You did one of those already.” Jim said with a near whine to his tone. 

“6 months ago Jim, you're over do.” Leonard said as he turned off the water and went for the towel. 

“You're not hypoing me to death again Bones. I'll … I'll alpha order you not too hypo me!” Jim said with a thinly veiled threat that just made Leonard roll his eyes and laugh. 

“You can order all you want kid, it ain't gonna compel my ass to obey you anymore than it did before.” Leonard said drying off. 

The argument/conversation carried on, as it always did for those types of conversations between the Captain and his CMO. The fact that they were mates and bound now meaning little to it, except for the new 'tricks' the CMO could now use on his Captain to compel him.

xXx

In the quarters that tied to the captain’s bathroom the newly bonded half vulcan starred at the ceiling, a hand lightly wrapped around his new bond mate. 

“We should use my quarters, just until yours can be... modified... I'm sure, you'll want them modified now that it's going to be two of us.” Nyota said trying to keep her tone normal. She'd heard, they'd both heard. She knew if she'd heard he sure as hell had too. 

“I concur, it most logical that it be modified now.” Spock said his normal tone present now that his pon-farr had been temporarily dealt with.

“Perhaps we can ask Scotty to... add to the soundproofing.” Nyota said with a giggle in her tone. “Unless you want to hear Jim and Leonard of course.”

“As close as my friendship with James and the Doctor is I believe I hear enough of them already.” Spock said and his tone made Nyota giggle and laugh all over again. 

xXx

On the bridge everything carried out as normal. The entire Enterprise humming with life and the news that there were now three new couples on board. Sulu and Chekov everyone expected, everyone knew, and that one just proved relief for everyone when the two had finally done something about their mutual feelings. But the rumors that their Captain might have bonded with their CMO had everyone buzzing. Add to it the fact that their Commander and Lt.Uhura might have effectively tied 'the vulcan knot' so to speak and news of it would keep the crew whispering and laughing in the corridors for months to come. There was a certain Chief- Engineer who couldn't wait to hear how the big wigs down at command reacted to all this.


End file.
